Black and White
by RabbidWolfs
Summary: This fic is the product of my younger self, I am not proud of it in any way whatsoever. I dare you to read it.
1. Author's notes

**Author's notes**

Hello everyone!

This is my first fanfic and I'm hoping it all goes well

Hoping to update once a week...month year?

I love comments and since this is my first fanfic I would love lots of them since I don't know much .

If I don't update I do have good reasons...maybe

And last but not least enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Art On The Roof

"Everyone, please welcome our new transfer student Roxas, Roxas would you like to come and introduce yourself?" Naminé's form teacher smiled and beckoned at the golden haired boy to come to the front. As he strode to the front he scanned the faces in the class as if he was searching for something. His eyes then rested on Naminé who was doodling on a sketchpad. she sensed that someone was looking at her, she looked up to see who it was and found herself staring at two ocean blue orbs which for some reason looked worried . She looked down again hurriedly to hide her red face. _Why am I reacting like that_, she thought to herself while Roxas talked about himself in the distance, still with a worried expression on his face.

At the end of form time Naminé's form teacher loudly said "who has art first period?" Naminé put her hand up absentmindedly as she was still doodling on her sketchpad. "Well then Roxas it looks like you'll be walking with Naminé first lesson" she smiled sweetly.

_just my luck to be stuck with a person who makes me go red in the face just by looking at him_ she thought Naminé walking down the corridor trying not to make eye contact with Roxas as she buried herself in her thoughts, which were _why does he have that effect on me, I mean I've only just met him!_ _But he does look very nice... No no no don't think thoughts like that! _She shook her head violently and went red faced again. "Um, Naminé helooo" Roxas was waving his hands in front of her

"yes" snapped Naminé sounding a lot more harsh then she should've sounded. Roxas stepped back looking surprised at the scorn on Naminé's face then smiled and said

"I just wanted to say I don't think the art room is on the roof" Naminé gasped

"oh my.. I'm so sorry it was just... I was just so..." she facepalmed and Roxas laughed before saying

"it doesn't matter, let's get back to class now and try and see where you're going this time" he said with a grin.

"of course" Naminé said looking really embarrassed now and wishing that she could just melt away and leave this boy here.

As Naminé entered the art room, stares hit her and Roxas instantly and whispering commenced. Naminé sighed; frustrated it wasn't even the end first period and already there were already rumours flying around. Naminé turned her head to see how Roxas was taking this and saw him looking straight at her with the worried look on his face he had that morning. He broke the eye contact as soon she looked at him and turned to face the art teacher "sorry miss, Naminé was leading me here but I insisted that she show me some other rooms along the way" Roxas said smiling. He needn't have explained himself as the art teacher was a nice woman and was particularly fond of Naminé

"it's fine, I understand, please sit" she beckoned towards two stools that were in the corner of the room overlooking a window.

As the two of them went towards their seats a few dozen eyes followed them including a pair that belonged to Naminé's best friend, Kairi who thought the whole business with the new boy and her best friend was rather fishy, she made a mental note to interrogate her friend later about the whole thing.

When the art teacher (whose name was ) finished explaining the whole task to the class which was to draw his or hers partner she said "do you understand?" the class murmured back an agreement and started collecting there things that they would need to draw. When they sat back down they started drawing out there partners. Roxas drew Naminé first which was extremely embarrassing for her as it had kick-started lots of red faced sessions . She had never liked being a model as she thought that she wasn't beautiful enough for it. Kairi on the other hand was super beautiful and was confident in herself as well; luckily this didn't change her attitude to a snob. While Naminé was thinking these thoughts she realized that Roxas had finished. She looked down and stared at the sketch which seemed to be an exact replica of Naminé herself. she was amazed at the detail and effort put in to it, even though a few things could be improved it was still a picture to be proud of.

"Do you like it" said Roxas who was looking at her expression.

"It's beautiful" she said still quit amazed,

"aw come on its not that good, is it?"Said Roxas who was smiling again. Miss Chrystal, who had heard them talking, walked up to them and inspected Roxas's painting. She seemed very pleasantly surprised

"well well it seems that you finally have someone who's around your level Naminé, well done Roxas" she gave Roxas one of her special I'm-really-impressed-with-you smile and walked off. Then it was Naminé's turn to draw and Roxas's turn to model. But when she finished he looked at the picture with mixed emotions. Some excited some worried.

"Don't you like it" said Naminé beginning to feel disappointed with the picture.

"No, it's just I was thinking of something" said Roxas trying to look cheery but failed and sticked with worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how do you like it? I think it could do with more improvement but I'm so tired I can't be bothered (yawns)<strong>

**Next week will put in a bit more about Naminé's friends etc. And maybe start with Roxas's secret and Naminé's role in it is(yippee)**

**Well anyway please review and see you next week! ...maybe**

**Question: what is your favourite pet? Mines a turtle, don't ask me why though I don't know myself!**


	3. Chapter 2: Wrist Bands and Heartless

Authors notes

I wanted to post this early because I couldn't wait a whole week for it to be released I guess I just wanted to start up it up fast (and I was excited) but don't expect me to do it earlier than usual as a habit.

Also thanks to **victoria **and **NoOneXII **for commenting, free hugs for u both!

* * *

><p>When art class was finished, Roxas had a little problem. Naminé was going to math but Roxas was going to English. Naminé offered to take him to English before going to maths but they were on opposite sides of the school building and Roxas insisted that he didn't want to make Naminé late for any more lessons, thankfully Kairi-who overheard the two of them talking- came bouncing over to lend them a hand. <em>I'll try and convince this new kid to tell me what happened to make them so late instead of getting it out of Naminé <em>she thought while saying that, since she had the same lesson she might as well take Roxas to it to.

"The names Kairi by the way" Kairi said holding out her hand, Roxas took it

"Roxas" he said

"Thanks so much Kairi" said Naminé beaming, she then rushed off but as she looked back she saw Kairi's face which seemed to have a mischievous tinge to it. All of a sudden Naminé was worried for Roxas.

As Roxas and Kairi walked along the corridor Kairi suddenly turned to face Roxas and said

"Alright tell me why you were with my best friend and why you were so late" Roxas just looked bemused at Kairi's ferocity at the subject and told her what had happened to them that morning

"And then we ended up on the stairs to the roof!" said Roxas all smiles as he finished his story and said "what do you think I was doing to her?"

"Oh nothing" she mumbled and looked away embarrassed. Roxas just smiled and said

"Are you two sisters? You look so much like each other"

"Why does everyone say that!" she replied loudly

"Then again maybe I was wrong your attitudes are completely different"

"Everyone says that to!" Roxas just laughed and they stopped by the door too there English lesson

"Look, sorry about implying that you were doing something with Naminé" she thought for a minute then said "I know, how about I introduce you to the gang at break" Roxas nodded his head thoughtfully and entered the English room.

After the bell rang for break, Kairi took Roxas's hand and led him through the school which seemed to pass by in a blur. Roxas hardly had anytime to memorize the school passages before he was led into the back of the school which was a giant garden/forest.

Kairi turned to see Roxas's expression which seemed to be disbelief as he saw the massive area. "Big isn't it?" Kairi said giggling at Roxas's expression

"How did the school pay for the land" said Roxas in disbelief

"The principle is a millionaire" Kairi said simply as if every schools principle was rich

"Really?"

"Yes really, now let's go" said Kairi hurriedly. She took him by the hand again and started to lead the way to a patch of grass where her friends sat. "Look there's our gardener Marluxia" Kairi said "he's a bit...entrancing" she looked at Roxas and for some reason thought she thought she saw a hint of recognition in his eyes. _ I must be imagining things _Kairi thought and shrugged it off.

They had reached Kairi's friend by this point so Kairi did a round of introductions

"Over there there are Hayner and Olette" Roxas looked over at a couple sitting at a log kissing passionately with a black haired boy trying to separate them "they've liked each other for years but they've only just gone out, unfortunately the outcome is that" she gestured at the couple rolling her eyes "the person trying to break them up is Pence, a nice kid but always thinking about his stomach. And last but not least are those two" she pointed at two older looking kids who were sitting on the grassy floor talking to each other "the one on the left is Aqua and the one on the right is Terra" she saw the inquisitive look on Roxas's face "and no, there not dating"

Just then Roxas saw Naminé walking across the field towards them and waved at her. The reply was a red face. "And you've already met Naminé of course" Kairi said as Naminé sat down beside them. Just then Terra noticed Roxas and came over to greet him, Aqua followed, then Pence (Roxas realized soon after that Hayner and Olette didn't even notice anything was happening). After questions were answered and introductions finished they all sat down in a circle and terra said

"You seem like a nice guy, up for joining our group?" Roxas nodded saying that he'd liked to and so aqua said

"it seems a little bit cheesy but we have a tradition that whenever someone joins our group they have to wear a piece of our 'friendship'" she then laid out some wrist bands, an earring and a few rings, Roxas picked up a black and white chequered wrist band and slipped it on.

"Do we need to do a ritual or something?" said Roxas trying to sound serious but failed and smiled

"Goodness no!" said Aqua with a little laugh. Soon after, the bell rang and they left for class. Kairi was in the same class as Roxas again so she tugged him through the crowd and led him to science where they met their teacher Vexen. Kairi stole a glance at Roxas when they saw the professor, only to see that same glint of recognition that came up when he saw the gardener _he definitely knows something about them _she thought. Then she remembered something and groaned.

"Oh no" she said

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked

"This is the teacher that nearly burnt down the school last year" she replied. Roxas laughed as if that wasn't that much of a surprise at all.

After science was over with the seemingly mad scientist, lunch came and Kairi rushed of leaving Roxas on his own. Roxas stood up and went over to Vexen and started talking to him. It was just about that time when Marluxia walked in adding to the conversation.

Naminé who was walking by the science lab saw Roxas through a slit through the door and decided that he was probably lost and he should take him to the field. But when she came closer she saw Marluxia and Vexen were talking rapidly with Roxas. For a moment she didn't know what to do but then curiosity got the better of her and she listened in to the conversation.

"And why did you two come here" she heard Roxas's voice

"The same reason as you" that was Vexen's voice "too put a stop to the heartless level here"

"And it looked like little Vexy here was having a hard time to be rid of them" said Marluxia's voice

"I was doing fine thank you and don't call me that" replied Vexen's annoyed voice

"If you call nearly burning a school down 'doing fine' and I can call you whatever I want vexy" it was Marluxia again

"Guys just simmer down for a minute; I think I found a recruit" Roxas

"Really, who?" replied Vexen

"Well I'm not completely certain yet but I have a good idea who it might be" said Roxas's voice

"Do you know what class?" it was Marluxia's voice

"A painter I think and a really powerful one at that" replied Roxas "but I think she's attracting lots of shadows, I've seen them stalking her.

Naminé gasped _is he talking about me? What are heartless and shadows? _ So many questions rushed into her mind but she held them back because Vexen started talking again

"You better stick to her then" he said

"I'll try" it was Roxas

"all right class dismissed" Vexen's voice came loud and clear and there were footsteps towards the door. Naminé didn't hesitate and ran all the way to the field, questions rushing through her head.

* * *

><p><strong>All right! Second chapter done. This one was tough and like the last one it could use polishing but otherwise I do like it.<strong>

**Next week (or earlier/later) hoping to do more on Naminé's role in the whole thing and reveal more main plot (woot)**

**Well anyway as usual please review**

**Question: how do you get inspired? I usually listen to music, in fact while writing this chapter I had the orchestral version of passion on loop in the background.**


	4. Chapter 3: Milkshakes and Midnight

Authors notes

Special thanks to **Victoria**, Bubbl3wrapGuy (one of my friends) and **Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness **for commenting, you all get cake!

Also to Victoria, i also get ideas in dreams too, so its not to strange!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After the bell rang signalling the end of the day people started sprinting to the door eager to get out of school and to their homes but Naminé who was deep in thoughts didn't join them. She slowly walked down the corridor and bumped into Kairi who was coincidently looking for her

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Really" said Naminé who was only half listening

"Yes really now come on!" Kairi said pulling on her hand

"Why" replied Naminé

"Jesus Naminé what's wrong with you? You've been like this since lunch" she said trying to read Naminé's face. Something about lunch woke her up though because she suddenly said

"Sorry Kairi I was just...thinking of something"

"Yeah well, this thing must be important so I guess you can't come to my house for a study session" Kairi said going into one of her fake strops. Naminé giggled and replied

"I'm sorry Kairi come on lets go"

"No" Kairi said in a childish way. Naminé frowned, when she went into these strops she wouldn't budge until she got something she wanted.

"I'll buy you a shake at Dream swirls" Naminé said

"Really?" Kairi replied looking at her "promise?"

"Yes I promise, now come on" Naminé sighed. This was probably the only way she could get her to move but her wallet was almost empty because of similar incidents.

"Ok" Kairi said beaming. They then walked to dream swirls, chatting along the way.

"Naminé, why have you been in dream land since lunch" said Kairi inquisitively

"Oh nothing it's just..." Naminé trailed of mumbling

"Please tell me, please please please!"

"No it's nothing" she said trying to look innocent but Kairi knew her from head to toe.

"Tell me" she said giving Naminé a mischievous glare. Naminé knew what would happen if she didn't tell her what had happened and she didn't like it one bit. But luckily for Naminé they had arrived at dream swirls, which distracted Kairi for the moment.

When the friends left the milkshake bar Naminé shaked her wallet in disbelief

"How did you drink 6 large sea salt shakes!" she said

"It wasn't much" Kairi said licking her lips

"You've drained all my money"

"Get some more" Kairi said it like it was that easy. Naminé just sighed and carried on walking.

When they got to Kairi's house, Kairi called out

"Mum...Dad!" there was no reply

"They must be out" said Kairi shrugging and walking up the steps to the second floor. Naminé followed her into her room and sat down onto Kairi's bed. Kairi shut the door.

"Ok, now tell me something Naminé" she turned round and looked at Naminé. Naminé noticed she was looking at her inquisitively. _Oh no _thought Naminé. Naminé gulped and replied

"Yes"

"Do you have the hots for Roxas?" Naminé instantly blushed

"Err...no" she said trying to hide her face.

"You don't seem so sure"

"I'm totally sure"

"Well there is one way to see if you're telling the truth" Kairi said inspecting her nails. Naminé looked terrified

"No don't do that, anything but that!" Naminé was trying to hide somewhere, anywhere

"Well you leave me no choice" she jumped behind Naminé who was trying desperately to get away but Kairi was too fast and grabbed her and started tickling her.

"No no nooooooooooo!" Naminé started to cry with laughter

"So tell me, do you have the hots for Roxas?" she said evilly

"Yes, ok" Kairi released her "well maybe a little bit" Kairi punched the air with success

"I knew it!"

"Well if you knew it you shouldn't have tickled me" Naminé said rubbing where Kairi tickled her.

"Well I wanted to hear it from you personally" she said, still smiling

"Look, can we talk about it tomorrow" Naminé said with a tired look on her face

"Ok I can wait another day" Kairi said. _Thank goodness_ thought Naminé.

As it began to get dark Naminé had increased feelings that someone or something was watching her, she began to feel ill and frequently peeked out of the window. Kairi noticed this and suggested that she should go home. Naminé agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you" Kairi asked feeling nervous for her friend

"No ill be fine" she replied waving

"Ok then bye, see you tomorrow" Kairi shut the door. Naminé turned and started to walk home

When she was about halfway to her house she started to feel increasingly uneasy and sped up her pace. A few times she thought she heard some steps but she just dismissed them as her imagination. _I'm just imagining things_ she thought to herself but she quickened her pace anyway. A few minute later just as she turned a corner a pair of amber glowing eyes hit her and then it disappeared as quickly as it came, she stood there frozen with fright. _Ok... what the hell was that? _ She heard rustling behind her; she whirled around just in time to see another pair of amber eyes melt away. A wave of panic swept over her and she started running as fast as she could, not caring which way she went just as long as she ran.

When Naminé stopped running she realized she was at the park. She panted, thoughts rushing through her head. She sat down on a park bench, took a deep breath, closed her eyes for 10 seconds and when she opened them, she nearly fainted. all around her there were creatures about 2 ½ foot tall with body's which were like pure blackness and glowing amber eyes with no irises'. She stood up trying to run but she was trapped, surrounded by these creatures. She then noticed that a compartment in her bag where she kept her sketch book was glowing with a soft light, in any other case she would have investigated it, but she thought she was about to die and it didn't seem so important in comparison with her life. She watched the approaching creatures trying to think of a way to escape but her mind had frozen. Then one of the creatures lunged at her. She pretty much had given up hope by now so she just closed her eyes and tried not to think about it.

But the blow never came, and when she opened her eyes there was a hooded figure in front of her holding something that looked like a giant _key._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Me: god damit, Bubbl3wrapGuy I was not bragging!

**Bubbl3wrapGuy : Yes you were**

Me: ok, but just a little bit I was just saying...

**Bubbl3wrapGuy : yeah yeah look behind you**

Me: Oh...ummmm ignore that!

Lol cliff-hanger! I love this chapter; I think it really good so I was happy when I completed it...

Anyways see you next week (earlier/later)

Question: which part of the day are you most active in. I'm most active on night particularly Friday night since that's when I write my chapters...

Also that mini conversation with Bubbl3wrapGuy was a joke but do check him out! I hear he's doing some south park fanfics soon so if you're into South Park go there! .net/u/3186445/Bubbl3wrapGuy


	5. Chapter 4: Breakfast with Roxas

Roxas had been following Naminé when the shadows started stalking her. At first Roxas wasn't that worried, every now and then a heartless would appear and try and follow someone but give up because they thought their prey wasn't good enough or they found bigger things to capture but more and more started following her until there was a crowd, all trying to get to her. At this point Roxas was about to jump out and try to get rid of them before they did any real damage but Naminé was obviously more in tune with her powers then was first apparent, because she whirled around and tried to see what was going on, but all but one shadow had faded away, unluckily she saw it and freaked out, running away. Roxas cursed and ran after her until they arrived at the park but the heartless had obviously sensed her fear and became excited because they ran after her faster and surrounded her. Roxas cursed again, summoned his keyblade and leapt out in front of Naminé blocking the shadow that had leapt at her and threw it to the floor dispelling it to the shadows.

Roxas heard a sigh of relief and disbelief behind him as Naminé opened her eyes. He looked round to see if she was okay and saw her looking at him, trying to work out who it was and most of all what this person was holding. Then a glow distracted him from Naminé and made him look at her backpack. _Could that be...? _He sensed another heartless coming at him and he whirled around cutting it in half before it even could get a chance to touch him. _All right, getting rid of the heartless first, questions later. _ He charged swinging his keyblade as he did vanquishing a few shadows as Naminé watched amazed and terrified at the whole situation, the glow in her backpack had become stronger in the time that the hooded stranger had come and she looked at it again suddenly compelled to reach into the bag and take the notepad that was in it out but she tore her eyes away and watched the stranger as he got rid of the creature which seemed to disappear with a puff of smoke. All of a sudden she got an overwhelming sense of danger that made her turn just in time to see a creature coming towards her. She froze and watched as it came towards her. Her eyes turned towards the stranger who was occupied with seven of the creatures. She did what her instincts told her to, she screamed.

Roxas swirled around, hearing the ear piercing scream that travelled through the air "damit!" he ran towards her ignoring the shadows behind him. The shadow had already reached Naminé. _No! _He witnessed the shadow pounce on Naminé, he had travelled the distance between them and he jumped, span and cut the shadow apart. He looked down and sighed in relief. _She's just unconscious_. He looked at the remaining shadows and said with a powerful voice "Aero!"he pointed his keyblade at them anda powerful wind stirred up, sending the shadows skidding across the floor and finally exploding in a puff of shadows. Roxas grimaced, picked up Naminé and exited the park.

Naminé only remembered parts of the night. Coldness had touched her leg and she had fell unconscious, after that she only remembered bits and pieces. Someone had picked her up; she remembered that much and she remembered the someone who had picked her up had done something with her leg which made her feel better. Then suddenly she remembered the person who had picked her up had got some keys out to open and she remembered thinking as she saw them this _person has a bit too many key chains_ and then _why I'm I thinking of that type of thing! _Before feeling an overwhelming pain in her leg for the second time that night and falling to the blackness again.

Naminé woke up sitting up in her bed only to lie back down again as a white hot pain shooting up her leg. _What happened? Why is my leg hurting? Where am I?_ Questions flew through her mind but she calmed them down and tried to think of what happened. _I was running away from something_... suddenly she remembered what had happened the night before. _What...How... ugh I'm so confused. _She lay in bed for a few minutes observing her surroundings; she was in a plain white room which was sparsely furnished except from a chair and a table. There was a window, but she didn't recognise the location outside. She then smelt and heard some egg cooking somewhere. Her stomach growled. _Typical me, hungry at this type of situation._ She sighed and was surprised to realise that she was really calm, even if she was in this crazy situation. Suddenly the door opened and Naminé nearly jumped out of her skin. To her amazement it was Roxas who came in with a tray full of food and put it down on her lap

"You need to eat" said Roxas

"But, Where a..." Naminé was spluttering trying to make sense of the situation

"Questions later, food first" Roxas replied in a kindly but still stern way. Naminé took a bite out of her toast, then another and then

"How long have I been unconscious?" Naminé asked. Roxas sighed then replied

"Around three days" Naminé's eyes widened and the questions that she pushed down earlier threatened to escape

"What! But my parents..."

"They been notified" Roxas replied "don't worry"

"But how!" Naminé's previous composure was gone

"Marluxia told them" Roxas said "look I prefer you ate before we discuss anything" Naminé ignored him

"The gardener?" Roxas sighed

"It looks like I will have to answer your questions" he sighed again "but one at a time please" he looked exasperated

"Ok" Naminé thought "do you know what happened to that hooded man that saved me last night" Roxas laughed

"You're looking at him"

"You, saved me?" Naminé blushed

"Yep" Naminé was still expecting him just to laugh and say the whole thing was a joke but he looked dead serious.

"Ok, next question" Naminé cleared her throat as she tried to regain some composure "Who are you?" Naminé expected him to laugh but he looked very serious

"Well it depends... can we leave that out till later?" Naminé was about to protest but he saw Roxas's face which seemed to have turned into a stony mask

"Ok, what were those things that attacked me?"

"Those were heartless"

"Heartless?" Naminé curiosity peeked

"Their beings of pure darkness"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said". Roxas hadn't moved an inch at these questions and he answered them like it was a normal conversation "what's worse is that they were actually originally human" Naminé remembered the heartless and shuddered

"They don't look anything like humans though"

"That's because their hearts was taken away from them" Naminé gasped

"How?"

"They were attacked by other heartless"

"That's horrible"

"You don't know the worst of it"

"What is the worst of it?" Naminé asked. Another stony face. Naminé thought for a while, chewing her lip and thought to the previous night

"What were you hitting those heartless with?" Roxas smiled

"It was a keyblade, it's my chosen weapon... well actually it chose me but that's irrelevant" he saw Naminé's inquisitive face "well I suppose a demonstration is in order" he stood up and rummaged in his pockets until he found what he was looking. "Here they are" Naminé was confused, the thing that Roxas had pulled out of his pockets were a bunch of keychains but they only had two keys. _What is going on? _Thought Naminé. Roxas looked amused at Naminé's bewildered face and said "wait a sec" he pulled up the one key and cupped it within his hand leaving the rest of the keychains dangling from a ring. "**Exsisto**!" there was a small flash of light and when Naminé looked again there was a key in Roxas's hand

"How?" Naminé spluttered

"It's another one of those things that take way too long to explain, but I will later" said Roxas scratching his head. Naminé thought amazed at what she saw. _Well I shouldn't be too surprised; this whole situation is completely crazy_.

"Just one more question" Naminé said even though she had a million more "when you... saved me last night you were using another _keyblade_ not the one you just had"

"Oh yeah, I should explain that" he looked at his key blade and said "**reverto!**" another flash of light and the key blade was just a bunch of keys again. Once again Roxas cupped a key between his hands but this time he took one of his keychains with him. "**exsisto**" another flash of light and there was a keyblade in Roxas's hand again but this time it was a different one it was black all other and had some other differences "I can summon different keyblade's, each one has a different abilities this one is called oblivion and its one of my favourites"

"Oh" Naminé was processing everything when Roxas turned to her and said

"Is your leg alright?" Naminé nodded, her leg hadn't been hurting since she had eaten her breakfast "Ok, test time"  
>"what do you mean" she looked at him<p>

"I'll explain when we get there" he looked slightly worried

"ok" Naminé said, she was still slightly dazed from the morning

;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'; ';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'; ;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';';'; ;';';';';';';';';';';';';';

I am so so SO SO sorry about the late release and I won't say any excuse because I have none... oh well (sigh) any way please review and before I forget thanks to Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness , Victoria and GoldPhantom and z-eion you all get hmmmmm whatever you want!

Question: do you forgive me for updating late (puppy eyes)

Anyway see you next week! (seriously this time)


	6. Chapter 5: Notepads and Pencils

Roxas took Naminé's hand and led her out of the door into a dusty corridor that smelt damp, down a flight of stairs and out through the front door into the sunshine.

"Oh" said Naminé, rather surprised at the scene that she saw. She was in the middle of a clearing surrounded by flowers; all around them were lots of tall oaks. The air around them seemed heavier somehow, as though there was fog even though there was none. It was almost as if the oaks captured some sort of magic, then Naminé remembered that this whole situation was crazy and the oaks probably _did _have some sort of magic. "It's beautiful" said Naminé

"This is Marluxia's work" Naminé felt surprised again hearing the name of the school gardener again. She thought of asking Roxas about it but she went against it, admiring the view instead. Roxas turned to face her and pulled a sketchpad out of what seemed out of nowhere.

"My sketchpad!" exclaimed Naminé

"I found it after I defeated the heartless" Roxas passed it to her and then all of a sudden it started glowing. Naminé almost dropped in surprise.

"What's going on?" Naminé was started to feel peculiar. Roxas looked excited but worried at the same time

"You've found your power, ok Naminé listen to me" Naminé nodded groggily "in a minute you will fall asleep, it will be painful at first but it will subside quickly after that it will feel like it's dark, very dark, don't let the darkness take you, fight it back, find the light. If you don't you will turn into a heartless." Something about the heartless struck a chord because her eyes widened before she fell unconscious. Roxas laid her down before sitting beside her. _ill try and help her as much as I can _he thought before closing his eyes and concentrating.

When Naminé woke up she realized two things. First she was in an unfamiliar place and second she was in absolute agony. Her whole body screamed at her demanding to know what was happening to her, a thing she didn't know herself. It was like someone was using her as a human pin cushion. They kept stabbing her repeatedly, she felt like screaming but she couldn't. The pain was so intense yet nothing actually was happening to her. After a few minutes - but they felt like hours, days even - the pain subsided leaving her gasping for breath and feeling as if she would never stand again but after a while she did... only to fall down again as a darkness entered her world so dark it felt like she was blind. Despair clutched at her heart. _What's going on? _She thought panicking. Then the panic and the despair and all the over negative emotion inside her seemed to come alive thriving inside her, filling her. Then there was a sudden burst of light that came through her mind. _Naminé focus, remember what I told you, search for the light_. _I will clear a path but I can't hold it for long, after that you're on your own. _

_Roxas?_ His voice gave Naminé a sudden burst of strength and she ran down a path that had suddenly opened. Then the path closed in front of her and the darkness came down on her. She panicked a second time before remembering Roxas's voice. _Search for the light. _What light? There was just darkness all around her. All of a sudden a warm light in her heart blossomed and a voice once again spoke to her _come on girl don't give up now it's just getting to the fun bit. _The voice sounded like an impatient teenager and was most definitely not Roxas. _No I'm not your boyfriend, now move your arse! _A path opened again and Naminé ran through it instinctively, wondering who this person was. _You'll see in a minute, run faster. _Naminé quickened her pace.

After what seemed like a long while she entered a white room, which seemed to block the darkness that was following her and she stopped to regain her breath. _Took you a while. _ She turned around, there was nobody there. _Look again idiot._

She turned back and she saw her sketchpad _what? _She thought picking it up. Suddenly she felt as if someone else was inside her body and she dropped the sketchpad. _Ow, what the hell, you dropped me _Naminé's mind reeled, _no _she thought

_Yes actually, now pick me up. _She picked up the sketchpad. Once again the unpleasant feeling of there was two people in her body appeared but she didn't drop the sketchpad. _ Actually there's two conscious's in your body. _Questions appeared in Naminé's mind. _Later girly, let's get out of here first. Hmmm how _do_ we get out of here_? _Oh never mind, here comes your boyfriend_. To Naminé's surpriseRoxas ran through the door

"Roxas?"

"Not now. We have to go" he glared at the sketchpad in Naminé's hand "and congratulations on getting your partner even if he is a bit of an idiot" _watch it... _"Whatever, let's just go" Roxas said impatiently, he turned around only to see a group of heartless approach him "damnit and I can't summon my keyblade in here" he glanced at Naminé making a decision and said "all right children's drawing thing, time to fuse" _fuse? Uh uh not good idea key boy, I need to keep in contact with girly here for... _"I know, but we have no choice. Naminé this will hurt for a bit again, sorry" Naminé's eyes widened _if your sure_ said the sketchpad _sorry girly, just relax, it's just as painful for me _a sudden burst of mental strength coursed through her along with immense pain that she had felt when she came into this weird world but this time it was shorter. After the pain she felt something digging into her conscious and although it wasn't painful, it felt like it should be. A sudden flash and it was over. _Alright girly! That was easier than I expected. _The voice was stronger and more confident in her mind. "No time for celebration, Naminé concentrate on the light in your mind that is sketchys power." Naminé tried looking for a light in her mind and she found it surprisingly easily

"Got it" she said

"Ok now delve into it, not too much mind you" she dived into the golden light. All of sudden she felt stronger.

"Alright now try to transform it into a sketchpad and a pencil." She tried doing what Roxas said, but the golden light didn't want to do anything "sketchy make it easier for her" _ok boss _the golden light became more flexible and Naminé managed to form it into the shape of a sketchpad and a pencil. She felt something appear in her hands. She looked down to see a sketchpad and pencil

"Ok great, now draw a keyblade" Naminé looked puzzled but she complied and drew one. It was strange all she had to do is picture the keyblade in her mind's eye and the pencil would draw it immediately and very fast, she was done within twenty seconds "ok now say **ago**"

"**ago**" it worked there was a flash of light and a keyblade appeared next to Roxas's hand. He made quick work of the heartless and ran down a path that had just opened "come on" Naminé ran after him and carried on reading until they came to a massive pit "Naminé I want you to jump in there"

"what? No" _I agree with girly_

"it's the quickest way out of here" Naminé didn't budge "please!" Naminé looked at Roxas's pleading eyes and nodded. _No don't listen to him, he's crazy! _But Naminé had already jumped

Naminé woke up, took a big breath and sat up all in one second _what just happened_ she thought _you jumped down a massive pit, like the idiot you are_ said a voice in her mind "that whole thing actually happened?" _yes it did _"wow" _whatever, you have some spectators _she looked at the side of her. Roxas was waking up but behind him were Vexen the science teacher and a blue dog with an x shaped scar above his nose.

'##'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'#'

Woooo chapter completed I'm so awesome...

Anyway hope you liked the chapter thanks to digitalstorm977, Victoria, tenshi yami - angel of darkness and goldphantom and z-eion, your all awesome !

Also remember last chapter I said you can have whatever you want, well goldphantom and z-eion said he would like saix to be a dog for the next three chapters so thats why there is a blue dog!

Anyway see you next week!


End file.
